Alexander 'Stinger' Ivanov
Pre war Alex Ivanov grew up in a small town near the Ural mountains in Russia, living in a suburban middle class family With his Dad, Mom, and brother. He always had dreams of greatness and was greatly inspired by great minds like Nikola Tesla, and Albert Einstein. He had always dreamed of owning his own big invention company. He would have made inventions that would have helped people in their every day lives, but for now he was stuck working at his dads low wage Tech Shop even though he never had an affinity for computers like his dad did. What started as a regular day at the Shop, turned very irregular... Portals began opening all over his town.. Strange creatures attacked people at their homes... In rural Russia everyone carries a gun, but they had grown lazy rarely practicing and even then regular bullets had little effect on them. People disappeared in the middle of the night, families were dead in their homes... Then... Something strange happened... ships appeared in the sky almost like scouting parties staying no more than a few seconds.... Reports of these things attacking earth destroying country by country.... Then they got to his part of Russia.. Men busted into his house knocking him and his father unconscious C18 Alex Awoke on a train to a massive city, A city named C18. He never saw his father or his mother again, but he soon was brainwashed by the Combine Propaganda. He soon signed up for the Dominion Civil Authority. He rose quickly throughout the rank killing several Anti-citizens and earned the rank of 03 when he officially became known as DCA-C18-HELIX-03.96244. He began his Medical training enthusiastically always wanting to help people in anyway. Then that's when the sightings began. He began hearing noises at Checkpoint B.. Sounds and sights no one else heard... A man in a blue suit and suitcase... The man tortured him slowly driving him insane... When finally the man offered him proposition. Work for him or the torture will continue. HELIX 03 quickly accepted the deal wanting the torture to end. His first assignment was to stop a sweep that was about to happen as several of his clients would have died. He almost failed it but no one died in the sweep. He reached the rank of 01 quickly becoming a model Unit. Then the man contacted him again. He was forced to work with a rebel, A rebel named Rose to destroy a Machine called Sunny. This was appalling thought to work with a rebel at all to the 01, a model Unit and sever believer in DCA values, but he knew the power of The Man. He snuck into the slums to meet with the rebel named Rose. He soon found her, but he was very hostile to her and barely listened to any of her plans. They were racking their brain for ideas to defeat the machine named Sunny. They know how strong his skin was how he was basically immune to bullets or explosions. HELIX slowly grew a liking for Rose in his meetings with her. He was promoted to EpU as well when they were meeting. They soon found out a plan. Rose would sneak a tracker into Sunny's pocket and HELIX would launch a Combine Mortar at the location, but Sunny had been listening that whole time. While HELIX was at Checkpoint B guarding Sunny attacked him. He radioed for Rose's backup and she got there just as Sunny was about to kill HELIX. She managed to stall him for the time then The Man came. The man destroyed Sunny in a effort to save me then healed me all the way back up. Sunny was tossed aside at the checkpoint only to be discovered by a NOVA 02. The NOVA repaired the robot back up and it escaped into the slums after HELIX found out. The man summoned them all to the rooftop and Rose and HELIX watched as Sunny was persuaded to kill itself, for the greater good. Rose and HELIX were put back down but they continued meeting with each other as they had became good friends before. HELIX realized he felt love for Rose and they soon admitted their love for each other and met with each other more frequently spending more and more time as well. One time while they were meeting in the slums, GHOST's do a recon sweep and catch him in the slums. He runs away from them getting shot at and pushed back. Ryan Reeves saved them with a RPG. He sweep retreated but not after taking Ryan Reeves into the Nexus amputating him. HELIX Became known as Stinger from then on. He had already built up relations with some of the rebels so none of them shot at him right away. He continued to live in C18 normally surviving several sweeps and healing the resistance when he could. Then Phantom began to talk to him. Phantom knew that Stinger was in contact with The man and invited him to join a secretive group known as The Enclave. Stinger was taught about Kason, Sword, Dragon, and finally Zero. He was taught about unity and how to control his emotions to survive. He was taught the mistakes of the other rogues and he learned from them. That's when the infection arrived. The infections ravaged C18 killing many DCA, Citizens, and resistance but Stinger managed to escape with several other rebels to C45. C45 C45 was where he learned the most about The Enclave. He was introduced to The Sanctuary where Zero had kept his inventions and lived. He has seen how much of a genius Zero was. The machines, the advanced shield, the weapons, the machines... Stinger had seen them all modified and created by Zero. Then came a sweep that he did not hide for. He and 3 other rebels hid on the rooftops waiting for a sweep to ambush. They fought the sweep but the DCA slowly moved onto his position. He retreated toward the sanctuary radioing for all the rebels to run. Then came the rumbling. Thousands of Helicopters, Striders, Hunters came out of the Nexus into the slums completely destroying the slums except for the Sanctuary. He came out of the Sanctuary to a whole new world. Rubble and things destroyed everywhere.. People dead on the floor... Charred corpses everywhere... He contained a lot of his emotions but he went around trying to put the corpses to rest mumbling a prayer and closing their eyes. He spread the idea of unity to the other rebels trying to get them to understand the idea of it. Then came the revelation. Few days later Phantom was injured severally by a Combine gunships... She was laying on the operation table Stinger doing all he could to try to save her then the weirdest thing happened... Phantom stopped breathing then a bright light appeared on her arm. Then a small nanobot came out of her arm dispatching a message to Stinger. It told him of a rival man... A man who spread death and destruction instead of Unity and peace. It told Stinger that he needed to kill him..... Phantoms breathing then came back as she came to life again. Zero had somehow saved her life even while he wasn't there with them. He later met the unity man whom told him of the bleak situation of unity in the council he serves in and how strong the destruction man was, but Stinger must do it so Unity will live. He kept on trying to get into Zero's databases in the sanctuary hoping that something in there might help him. One day Stinger got really drunk in his house and Stacey decided to take advantage of that, her curiosity about the Sanctuary peaked as she saw him leave and enter it many times. She tried to get him to open up the sanctuary in his drunken state, but he was so drunk he could not enter the code. Phantom caught her disciplining her Phantom angry at Stinger told him she would talk to him later. Stinger spoke to her she telling him what was wrong with him getting that drunk but soon after she showed him a revelation in cracking Zero's code. Phantom found out that Mantis an old rogue left symbols similar to Zero's database coding. They managed to crack the first encryption on the databases. If they can hack into Protection Centre 08's record database to find the messages they would be able to crack. Stinger worked diligently to crack the Protection Centres database but to no avail. He decided to take a break for a few days still spreading unity among the Resistance members trying to get them to understand. Soon afterwards Rose disappeared... She just disappeared one day never coming back. Stinger worked diligently to find her leaving often. He soon slide into depression him believing that Rose is dead. Rose came back 7 months afterwards him being happy but... She wasn't herself... She never acted herself she just seemed fake. He then slide into depression again thinking she didn't love him but he hide it masking his pain... About a month afterwards the units were moving to C08... Stinger didn't know why but he needed to go to Protection Centre 08 to look for mantis... Phantom extracted all the data from the sanctuary and they blew it up destroying the machines inside. C08 Category:People